1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for drying a fibrous web, especially a paper, cardboard or tissue web. In addition it relates to a corresponding machine to produce a fibrous web, especially a paper, cardboard or tissue web.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method which serves to produce a voluminous tissue web and in which a so-called belt press, in conjunction with a hot air hood, or alternatively with a steam hood, is utilized for dewatering the fibrous web to a certain dry content, is already described in WO 2005/075737.
What is needed in the art is a tissue machine with reduced energy consumption, especially during the drying process to achieve a pre-determinable dry content. On the other hand, there is a requirement to increase the dry content at reduced energy consumption.